Past things
by Inusirus-Girl1404
Summary: niska and inusirus ......


Wednesday afternoon a girl named Niska, arrives at school for kids with special powers.

" Niska I'm glad you finally came."

"Thanks, Mrs. Busketmin."

"I hope you like your room. I've been saving it for you. Plus I have only four rooms I give out to my favorite students."

"Ok, if I have one who has the others?"

"The one across the hall is Mikia, she the one that has beauty and brains. Then the one above that is Sirus. He is known for battle skills and anger. Then the one above your room is Inusirus, his very handsome and...well he is known for about very thing. But i have to say this if your going to go for him, all the girls want Inusirus. Other girls go for some one like Sirus."

"Oh, thats cool. all three of them seem like nice people."

"Yeah they are. You'll run in to them later this week or year. Well here is your room. By the way there is a up come dance the coming month, see if you can get some one to go with."

" Ok, thanks again Mrs. Busketmin, bye."

"Call me Mrs. B."

" ok?"

Niska started to unpack her things. Until a knock at the door came. A tall, beef, tan boy, looks about the age of 21, just standing there, looking at himself.

"Hi, name Ray, Ray Hineto."

"Hello name Niska, Niska Inuetnio. I see that you like James Bond. Please come in."

"No that's fine," checking himself out still, "new he...e...here? Damn your hot. Sorry, i wanted to be the first person to greet you into the school. Maybe i could show you around sometime."

"Thanks Ray. I think that would cool." Ray was looking at Niska up and down.

"Do you have anyone to go to dinner with?"

"No not really. Why, are you asking me out on a date?"

" Ye..Yeah. Would you like to go out with me to dinner?"

"Sure that would be nice. What time?"

"8pm to 8:30pm ok."

"Alright call me."

"Ok can I can your number?"

" Here. Ok see you later."

Niska closed the door, she wanted to unpack some more stuff. Niska was about down but the time was 7:30pm, when she looked at the clock.

"Man I have to clean up quick."

She quickly got in to the shower and got out. She looked in ther closet for a dress but all she could find was a light baby blue, short, tight Komino. RING She quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm right outside your door right now."

"Well come in ok."

Ray walked in. Ray showed a face of Holy fucking Shit she looks hot. kind of face.

"You look re..really ni..nice tonight."

"Thanks. I couldn't find any thing eles in my closet."

"Wow! Nice."

Ray walked with Niska out of the room, and down to the dinning room on the first floor. They walked in the dinning room.

"Welcome Sir and Ma-dma."

"Party of 2 resevred."

"Yes Sir. Right this way."

The waiter sits them near a window of a great view.They sit on the oppiste side from one other. Niska sits in fornt of Ray, she looks over Ray and sees a handsome. Dark brown eyes, black looking hair ( even thought it is very dark brown) dark tan skin, tall looking, also some what beef, and now that he sees him. He looks back behinde his date. But then Niska looks away.

"So Ray, what kind of powers do you use.?"

"Oh mine..." Niska looks over Rays shoulder just look at the guy again.

"That's cool."

"Niska what is your power?"

"Oh me. Basicly anything, well i master in magic more the strength. But I like really is talking to my spirits that i have around me?"

"What are they?"

"Wolfs mostly. They help me out in hard stop and with battles and stuff."

"Sounds to me that you are very powerful."

" I am. But there are things that know one really knows about me. And I can not really say what it is."

"Ok."

The food arrived. Niska and Ray ate what the had in fornt of them. They talked some more and finished their food. Ray and Niska got up and left, heading back to Niska's room.

"You want to come in for awhile?"

"How can I say no to you."

"Well come on then."

Niska walked outside on to the deck. Ray followed close behinde. She stood there looking up into the night sky. Ray put his coat on her shoulder, in case she got cold. He put his arms around her waist. They looked at each other, closing in to each other for a kiss, but...

"Ray I can not do this. It's to early and i don't know you very well."

"I understand what your saying. I'll be on my way out."

"Thanks."

"Well it was a nice night."

"Ray thanks for the first night. It was very nice. Oh here your coat."

"No you have it to remember me. ok. Well bye."

"Bye Ray."

Ray left and Niska closed the door. she goes back outside. Looks up and saw the guy from dinner. What's he doing here? He had a girl on he earlier.

"Man it cold out here. I'll go in."

He looks down to Niska, and does nothing. Niska walks back in. She gets ready for bed and then fell asleep.

The next day. Niska awoke to a knock at the door. She got up and walked to the door. Adifferent person was there this time.

"Hi."

"Hi I'm Mikia. I live across the hall here. I thought I come say hi to you."

"I'm Niska. Well I live here. tha's cool, thanks."

"Have you met anyone yet?"

"A guy named Ray, last night he took me out to dinner."

"Oh Ray. His ok."

"Oh I'm being rude please come in."

"No it's ok. I'm going to meet my friends down stair care to join?"

"No thanks, but i'm going later."

"Ok, well got to go bye, Niska nice to me you!" Mikia said has she ran down the hall.

Niska closed the door. She walked down to the cafatearia. Niska walks in and everyone is just looking at her 'cause she new there. She sat down at a table alone and started to type on her labtop. She working on her work from home. A guy walks in, Niska looks up and sees that it's him from last night. She looks back down to her labtop.

"Hey Inusirus the new girl is in here."

"Where?"

"Over there, all alone."

"Not for long. Yo Sirus, where is Sirus?"

"Over with Mikia."

"Oh, ok. Well the new girl is mine.'

Inusirus walked over to Niska, and sit at the table.

"How do you like it here so far?"

"Good, and your not the first guy to ask me out today."

"Whoa..."

"What?"

"Your beatuiful. Say are you tacken this caoming dance?"

"No, but i would be glad to go with you. But first you have to get to know me."

"Ok let's start."

Inusirus moved closer to her.

"Sorry I'm being rude, my name is Inusirus."

"Niska, your one the that lives above me."

"Yep."  
"um...Inusirus can we go somewhere eles. People are lisenting in."

"Yeah follow me."

"ok"

They got up and left to the dinning room down the hall.

"I'm guessing your Mr. Popular around here?"

"I guess so. So what do you do for fun in your extra time?"

"Well. I work on stuff from home and writing, drawing, and practing battle with magic."

"Battling thats one of my things that I like to do. Oh sorry go on."

"It's ok, weapons is one of my main things. I've been working on me battling skills for some time now. I just seem not to be quick enough. I make my own swords and everything."

"Hey maybe if I win you can make me one, and out with me."

"Maybe, but if I win you have to do what I want you to. Well same question to you."

"Hang with the guy in the group, also just to do what you like to do. So we going to battle or what?"

"OK then let us go to the gym or arena."

"Follow me."

Inusirus lead Niska to the arena. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail. But before they got there, they had to go by and pick up their weapons on the way to the arena. Inusirus had his to swords one that look like swords that she has seen before. She got out her sword the Chovis of what she calls it. Inusirus attcked first, Niska blocked it. Niska swong at him but he just stepped back to feet.

"I call upon the hell's fire."

"Blocked easy, my main element is water."

"So come and get it.!"

"No, but I think that i'm good for now."


End file.
